Hidden Destiny
by xXVampLoverXx
Summary: After compleating the jewel, Kagome makes a wish only to learn about her 'actual' destiny and be transported to the Naruto realm with Sesshomaru as her protector. What will happen now?
1. Prologue

Hidden Destiny

By xXVampLoverXx

I own nothing of Inuyasha or Naruto… D: Only things I own is the plotline and whatever characters I decide to make out of my imagination…

Prologue:

"I wish that everything became peaceful and that the shikon jewel was never to exist again." A faint pick light surrounded every living thing and returned everything that had been affected by a recent battle, the battle for the shikon, to its original, calm and not damaged form. Suddenly another bright light absorbed the protector and the protector's 'chosen-one' and disappeared.

*In another realm

"Your kind wish was granted but I'm afraid your journey hasn't ended. And for you, you will need to protect Kagome with everything you have. Do not worry about your lands, for it has been taken care of. Both of you will have another journey for this one isn't completely the whole of your destiny." A kind voice spoke.

"But I thought getting rid of the jewel was my destiny?" Kagome asked.

"That was only a third of your destiny. The jewel wasn't supposed to be your jobs to get rid of but because the first failed and you were able, with your kind heart, dedication and courage, so it became part of your destiny, just not all of it. I should probably inform you about your journey before time is up… Well first of all, the place you called home in the future isn't actually where you belong, but your place is about 200 years before that with the hidden villages and shinobi."

"WHAT? You mean my family isn't my family?" sobbed Kagome.

"That's not what I meant, but people who you consider your family will always be your family Kagome. Anyways it is time I told you what will happen. You two will be transported to the shinobi nations, but because of how much of your memories will only cause you sad thoughts, I will have to erase the ones you will not need. Kagome, you will still have your miko powers for it will be needed, but you will also be a youkai, along with being able to train as a kunoichi (sp?) and have a kekkai genkai (sp?). Sessohomaru, you will also have a kekkai genkai and still have all your skills and powers with addition shinobi powers. Both of you will need to learn and train for there is evil approaching. Because it will be hard to train your bodies when you are all grown, you will be made into infants so people are less suspicious. Any questions?"

"All these precautions are good, but how will we survive if we know nothing about what we are facing?" the stoic, up to now silent demon spoke.

"Well, first you shall meet with the kage of village hidden in the leaves, who will know what to do for I will have warned him. I will also create a home for you to inhabit on the outskirts of that village filled with scrolls and everything essential for you to survive. Anything else?"

"I've been meaning to ask but what is your name? And umm… How old will we be? And what type of youkai am I going to become? And how will we fit in if we are demons? And also who will train me with my miko and demonic powers? And won't both of them constantly be fighting?" Kagome questioned.

"About 4 and 6 but with the minds of well... well however mature your minds are with slight difference…, inu, enchanted jewelry, Sessohomaru, and no. Oh and I'm Midoriko." Midoriko answered. "Now if your both done with the questions I wish you good luck and I'm sorry that you will have to go through with this again, but it shall be your last time and after you defeat the evil your life should be less…. Complicated… Sayounara and may the fates be with you."

A bright light encompassed both Kagome and Sessohomaru; changing them to become younger, more fit, and altering their memories of their recent past.

Vocab.

Inu- dog

Kage- leader

Kekkai Genkai- specialty of certain bloodlines

Kunoichi- female ninja

Miko- priestess

Sayounara – goodbye

Shinobi- ninja

Youkai- demon

Hope you like this story so far... Please comment and review. Chapter 1 should be out soon… and this is probably going to be a short story so I actually can finish it…

~xXVampLoverXx


	2. Chapter 1

Hidden Destiny

By xXVampLoverXx

Once again, I own nothing of Inuyasha or Naruto… D: Only things I own is the plotline and whatever characters I decide to make out of my imagination…

AN: Sesshomaru's personality is going to be very light and I'll explain later on how he's so close to Kagome… but he can still act very scary… well as scary as a 6 year old can be…. His relationship with Kagome's like a brother/sister/pack/protective thing

Chapter 1

Kagome's POV:

'ouch… why is by body aching so… and who's trying to wake me…' I thought to myself as I was awoken from my unconsciousness. I opened my eyes and was greeted with bright golden eyes staring down at me.

"Kagome? You awake now?" he questioned.

"No Mister. I'm most definitely not awake after SOMEONE decided to shake me non-stop." My sarcasm coated voice answered, which was rewarded with a smirk.

"Well good to know your personality is still the same 'gome. Now how bout we do what we are to do and go find this Kage person and stop lying on the grass and forcing this one to awaken you. We can start your youkai training soon… ohh and put this on" as he handed me a small silver bracelet. I complied and got up not wanting Sesshy to become impatient with me.

"Soooo where to now? 'cuz I have noo idea where we are"

"Well…" and after a moment of silence, he looked up and pushed me behind his back. I peeked around his arms and found that several strangely looking people, who I assumed were shinobis, dropped down in front of us. Then the old wise looking person dressed in a white robe spoke.

"Am I to assume you are Sesshomaru and Kagome?" we both nodded cautiously. "Well then, I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konohagakure. I was informed that you will be joining us?" once again we nodded. " Well then, follow us… actually….. Minato can you carry them? Then we can get back to the village faster…"

"That won't be necessary. We can run." Sesshomaru answered.

"But…" he trailed off as Sesshomaru gave him one of his 'stare/glare' and took my hand started following a scent trail. From the looks we were getting from the shinobis following us, they didn't expect us to be able to run as fast as we could. Awesome thing was, I didn't even know I could go this fast…. honestly I think I could go even faster though… when Sesshy decides to train me that is.

We slowed down a little to allow the old man to take the lead. I'm kind of surprised that he could even run this far… well guess that's why he's the leader than… Soon we got to the gates of what I guess is the village. Two guards were standing at the gate and bowed and opened the gate as soon as they saw Sarutobi. Sesshy and I received curious looks but that was to be expected. I think Sarutobi didn't want us to be seen much because we ended up jumping from roof to roof to get to this tower in the middle of the village.

(AN: Kagome's mentality is reverting partially back to being a child because of how old she is physically, but she is still very mature when the situation requires it)

After we reached the tower he led us to a room, and office I should say. Then he ordered everyone but a blond person with really spiky hair to leave.

"Well Kagome, Sesshomaru, I would like to welcome you to Konohagakure. Village hidden in the leaves. And this is Minato, who will take over for me as soon as you guys are settled in. I was informed that you guys are the ones to inhabit the mansion on the outskirts of town that was always thought to be abandoned. How you will get in I have no idea for it is surrounded by a barrier. I was also informed that you guys are special and will probably need attend the academy at an earlier age than most?"I just looked at Sesshomaru for he was the one to make decisions.

"We would probably appreciate that. But could we have maybe a month for ourselves to get settled in and maybe a person to come help us gain knowledge? And afterwards we could try and attend this academy you speak of" Sesshomaru stated.

"Of course. I'll assign one of the jounins to help you get accustomed to this world. They should be able to teach you the basics you need to know, and after we can test you to see how far you should be put within the academy students." Minato responded. (AN: Minato knows everything Sarutobi knows and he is also making decisions too because of how he's technically in everything but in actual title the hokage now, he just doesn't have the title because Sarutobi was waiting for Kagome and Sesshomaru to arrive before stepping down).

"If you want I can give you guys a tour of the village and then show you to your new home? And also we shall need you to sign and fill out all these forms so we have the correct information and all that policy stuff. The jounin that I shall help you should be there to help you tomorrow." Sarutobi concluded the meeting.

We were led around the village and that itself was enjoyable except now that I was a youkai I could smell everything and it was getting a bit too much. Just as I was about to voice this Sesshomaru decided to inform Sarutobi that I was probably tiring from the day and would wish to be shown this mansion that he talked about.

All in all the mansion was more like several buildings surrounded by a wall and a barrier. It was like those major clan houses we passed by during the tour. As we approached I expanded my miko powers and was rewarded with the barrier coming down. It surprised Sarutobi but honestly he should've expected it… As he was about to leave Sesshomaru requested that something was to be discussed which surprised me.

"Sarutobi, I would like to offer by gratitude, and I would also like for you to come inside and discuss something important." We walked inside and walked around to what I assumed was the guest receiving area. Then Sesshomaru did something unexpected. He revealed what we were?

"Although I would rather leave this a secret you can be trusted and it is of importance that a high official should know of this… This Sesshomaru would like to inform you that Kagome and I are not actually ningins, but youkais."

Sarutobi looked shocked but seemed to not be afraid. "I see. And I'm to assume this is why I was informed that you would be different than most… This is troublesome... Is there anything I should know that will make others suspicious of you?"

"For now no."

"Then we shall talk about this when the time comes? Thank you for informing me, and am I allowed to inform the jounin and Minato about what you guys are?"

"Hnn. Do what you wish but if you inform the wrong people and they come after this Sesshomaru and Kagome, know that this Sesshomaru is not responsible for the deaths of fools who do not know who to attack and who to respect." At this Sarutobi smiled and agreed and then he left. Sesshomaru and I then decided that we were going to explore the mansion, and then try and find money to go buy food for ourselves.

Our house consisted of a humongous dojo, a guest house with two bedrooms and a living room all furnished, an outdoor meeting area, an outdoor training area that extended into the forest, a pond and area for meditation, a tiny shrine, a personal bathhouse with natural hot springs, and a main house. The main house consisted of 4 bedrooms each with their own bathroom, a giant kitchen, a living room, two offices, a smaller dojo, a library, and a room dedicated to just… stuff? Anyways the awesome thing was everything was connected by pathways so you didn't have to change out of slippers in-between the buildings and everything was pre-furnished, and EXACTLY to our personalities.

After our little expedition Sesshy thought that it was suitable to live in which I thought was funny 'cause if we didn't live here where else would we? Anyways we found out that the room full of 'stuff' also had LOOTTTTTSSSSS of money and we decided to use that to get ourselves more clothing and food.

After our little shopping trip, which sadly couldn't last longer because of Sesshy being bored out of his mind and me not being able to stand my new senses, we arrived back in our new home.

"SESSHY! Can you pweeezzzz train me on my youkai abilities? It's driving me crazy that I can smell everything and see/hear everything…" I proclaimed to him after our short dinner.

"This Sesshomaru would prefer you didn't call him that but yes I shall train you and then we shall go learn about this world before we retire for the night." I jumped up and down while he led me to the small dojo.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of this story so far :D

Hopefully I'll remember to write more soon and update quickly… and yes the characters in this story have different personalities than in the original animes but that's just the way how I imagine things to be in my story.

Please comment/ review on my story :D

~xXVampLoverXx


	3. Chapter 2

Hidden Destiny

By xXVampLoverXx

…..doesn't own anything of Inuyasha or Naruto…

Previously

"This Sesshomaru would prefer you didn't call him that but yes I shall train you and then we shall go learn about this world before we retire for the night." I jumped up and down while he led me to the small dojo.

Chapter 2

Kagome's POV:

'Tick…tock…tick…tock…' "GHAAA I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH TROUBLE TRYING TO MEDITATE SINCE I WAS LEARNING 'BOUT MY MIKO POWERS!" at my outburst Sesshomaru who was in front of me meditating cracked open an eye and raised an eyebrow.

"So it seems. But before I can teach you anything you must be able to connect with your youkai." Sigh… Why is it that I HAD to lose all those years of meditating/ training by becoming a kid…

~FLASH back – 15 minutes before

We walked into the dojo and the first thing Sesshomaru had me do was sit on the hard… uncomfortable… flat ground of the dojo.

"Before I can teach you anything you must learn for yourself how to connect with your youkai. Then if you can make it cooperate with you, it should be easy when we start the actual training."

Which led to this… a frustrated, 4yearold, inu-youkai, miko. Ohh why oh why could she not concentrate on her youkai side? Was it because of her miko side? Soo many questions… and no answers….

Anyways…. So far I haven't been able to connect with my youkai… It's like it's hiding away… OH! That's it! I know what I'm doing now!

*after 5 minutes of intense concentration*

"SESSHY! YOU LIED TO ME! Instead of telling me to connect with my youkai, you should've told me to find it! Now that was just a waste of me trying to meditate…" my ranting was answered with a smirk.

"Now since when did I try and make things easier for you? You have to learn how to figure things out for yourself or did I not teach you that when we were working on your swordsmanship?" I sighed and went back to connecting more with my youkai. Strangely though, I started hearing a faint voice in my head.

'FINALLY! Can you hear me now? Now I'm your inner-youkai, in a way your conscious and your instincts. I'm mostly here to guide you and all that other good stuff'

"umm… Sesshomaru do you always have a random voice speaking to you in your head or is that just me?" I asked cautiously.

"If you're talking about your inner-youkai, yes I also have one… but I usually lock him away because of how annoying he is." I raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't yours talk in incomplete broken sentences?" I shook my head no and went back to listening to my youkai when Sesshomaru looked off into space.

'So if you're done questioning Sesshy now, it's time I started informing you on what we can do so you'll have an easier time when Sesshy over there starts the actual training… Oki?' umm now how am I supposed to talk to my youkai?...

'Well, honestly if you think something I'll hear it… so just think stuff if you want to talk to me?'

Oh. Well, could you start telling me if you know what to do about all the stupid scents in town?

'That's easy! Just learn how to focus onto one pleasant scent, and ignore the others. And if that's too hard just get one of those masks or scarves to wrap around your nose, or a really high collared shirt/coat. Anything else?'

Well, for now… nothing unless you know something that I should know right now?

'Umm, well you should probably know that our kekkai genkai is going to appear soon, and it's probably going to get really annoyed with our eyes…'

Okay then? That reminds me what is a kekkai genkai?

'Well it's like a special ability that only certain people from certain families have. It usually defines that family. I think there are scrolls in that library we have to help explain to you in more detail. You should probably pay attention to Sesshy now… He's getting impatient with us.'

"? Oh what did you need Sesshy?"

"This Sesshomaru said; it is time to go to the library to learn more about this world. Although I understand you were talking to your inner-youkai you need to learn how to talk to her without spacing out" I stuck out my tongue at him and raced out of the dojo into the library.

The library consisted of pretty much, 2 tables in the center with chairs, quills, brushes, ink, and parchments for writing down notes, and about 5 dozen bookcases surrounding it all filled with scrolls of different types. There were also a few maps here and there. What surprised me was there was already a book on the table titled 'World of the Shinobi'. I guess Midoriko thought of everything when she said that everything will be provided for.

Sesshomaru and I started reading the book not to waste any time learning about our new world.

(AN: You can skip this part if you want. All it does is explain about all the ninjutsu, genjusu, and taijusu and other shinobi things…. It's probably going to only have the basics because I'm too lazy to write down everything….)

-Introduction

In the world of the shinobi there are ranks:

Kage- the leaders of the nations (Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage)

Anbu- The hidden assassination squads, that serve directly under the Kage. They usually wear an animal mask to hide their identity. They are very elite on what they do, and have to learn much before being appointed as one.

Special Jounin- A jounin who specializes and excels in certain areas, but are usually at the same level with a normal jounin.

Jounin- Military captains of sort. They are usually the sensei of a three genins. They are able to use two or more type of elemental chakra.

Chunin- They are ninja qualified to guide other shinobis. Genins advance to chunin when they reach maturity on their leadership and tactical prowess. Chunins advance to jounins by an exam or is appointed as one by their kage.

Genin- They are the lowest rank of ninja. They are usually given a squad of three with a jounin to help guide them and allow them to grow in their experiences. The team is to also teach them teamwork. They can become chunin if they participate in the chunin exams held twice a year.

Academy Nins- Children who are training to become shinobi or kunoichi. They usually attend the academy and if they pass are given the title genin.

Medical Nin- Shinobi and kunoichi who specialize in medical jutsus. They have to have excellent chakra control to be able to heal others and usually specialize in taijutsu to be able to survive, because the deaths of them could mean the deaths of the whole team.

Rouge nin- shinobi's who have abandoned their village. They are hunted down by hunter-nins so the secrets of the villages, stays hidden.

Basics of a Shinobi

The main difference between a shinobi and a normal civilian is that shinobi are trained to kill, perform jutsus and be very good at what they do. Shinobi also have chakra which defines them from people as well.

Chakra- the physical and spiritual energy that is molded to perform techniques.

Jutsus are categorized into three main groups.

Genjutsu- The use of chakra to produce illusions

Ninjutsu- The use of chakra and hand signs to create physical effects

Taijutsu- Body techniques. Does not require chakra, but it can be used to enhance the effects.

"I think that's enough reading for the day, Kagome. We shall continue this tomorrow and perhaps get the jounin to teach us." Sesshomaru closed the book and led me to my bedroom.

"Night Sesshy." I closed the door to my room and got ready to sleep.

*Next day

'What to wear… O I know!' My new look consisted of a black long sleeve shirt with a beige vest that had a blue crescent moon symbol on the back. I also had on tight grey shorts. My sword I got from Sesshy after the long training that happened in the feudal era, was on my back because it was too long to be on my side now. I had bandages wrapped around my foot and ankle to compensate for the lack of socks… and so I could be childish and slide all over the wooden floors. (AN: don't judge me… it's fun doing that and who honestly haven't done that when they were young and lived in a house that had like wooden floors….) My hair was tied up into a high ponytail so I could train later on in the day.

After dressing I made my way to the kitchen where I knew I would have to make breakfast because Sesshy couldn't really make any meal except for his favorite which was raw meat… oh well… not like youkai can get sick eating raw stuff…

'Good morning me!'

GHAAA! Don't surprise me like that. Anyways what am I supposed to call you?

' Well, you could always call me beast and I call you master?'

….Okay then. Good morning to you beast. Anyways what should I make for breakfast?

'MEAT!'

…why was I semi expecting that… and sigh… fine its ham and eggs for breakfast it is…

It took me about 15 minutes to get everything set up and cooking and during that time Sesshomaru came down.

"Good morning Sesshy. Oh by the way the way you have to fill out these forms that were in the living room. (AN: Sarutobi left them there yesterday before he left.) Sesshomaru quickly filled out the sheets stating how old we were and our clan name and symbol, the crescent moon. It officially stated that were civilians of Konohagakure and that we were going to attend the academy in a month's time. Breakfast was eaten in silence with my beast bugging me about random things.

"Arigatou. The jounin should be here soon so how bout we go to the outdoor area to spar and start training while we wait." I nodded and quickly cleaned up everything and headed outside with Sesshy, but before I could put my shoes on he took it from me. I looked up questioning him until he started to chant and draw symbols on the bottom of my shoes.

"I put weights seals on both shoes so you can start training to get your body stronger." He stated. "I put about double the weight as you on both of them." I stared at him wondering how I was supposed to lift that much and walk properly. He stared back and ordered me to put on my shoes and left before I could say another word.

I put my shoes on and was about to take a step and that's when I felt it… GOD IT WAS SOO HEAVY… actually it didn't feel that heavy… it almost felt like one of those tiny dumbbell things just attached to the bottom of my foot.

'It's because we're youkai. If we were human we wouldn't be able to lift this let alone walk.'

Well that answered my question. Now to catch up to Sesshy. When I got there I already saw him with his sword drawn. Guess we were sparring. I unsheathed my sword and got into the defensive stance. Although I may be a 4 year old, I still had all my previous skills which was really nice and really strange because most 4 year olds would still be playing on the playground and whatnot.

After about a few minutes of sparring I started to realize I was getting slower and slower because I wasn't used to having the weights. It was very frustrating. Block, lunge, lunge block. It was routine that I knew well. We suddenly sensed a person near the gates of our house. I guessed the jounin decided to show up now. We both stopped and went to greet the shinobi. What surprised us was there was a person only about 13 at the gate.

(AN: Guess who?)

He wore a mask over his nose and a hitaiate over one of his eye? He also had twin swords strapped to his back and several pouches which I'm guessing held other weapons.

(If you guessed Kakashi YOUR RIGHT :D)

"Hello. Kakashi Hatake. The jounin that you guys requested?" I nodded to his question and Sesshomaru just left me standing there with him. I'm guessing he wanted me to invite him in.

"Kagome Tashio, and that was Sesshomaru Tashio my elder brother. Please come in? We were sparring and I better get back to Sesshomaru or he'll literally beat the crap out of me for backing out…." And then I just booked it right to where Sesshy was to get back to training. I honestly don't get why Sesshy always insisted on beating the crap out of me when we get interrupted when sparing… it's not like it's my fault half the time.

And that's the end of this chapter…. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

Ohh and thank you Jin Dante Kazama for being the first to review for this story :D

Please once again review and tell me your thoughts

~xXVampLoverXx


	4. Chapter 3

**Hidden Destiny**

**By xXVampLoverXx**

**Blah blah blach I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. I wish I did… sadly I don't…**

**Previously**

"Kagome Tashio, and that was Sesshomaru Tashio my elder brother. Please come in? We were sparring and I better get back to Sesshomaru or he'll literally beat the crap out of me for backing out…." And then I just booked it right to where Sesshy was to get back to training. I honestly don't get why Sesshy always insisted on beating the crap out of me when we get interrupted when sparing… it's not like it's my fault half the time.

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi's POV:

What? This is all so confusing… First I get told I'm to make sure the two of the newest members of Konohagakure is made at home. Then I'm told they are youkai, and then when I arrive here they were sparring? Could this get any more troublesome? Anyways what could a 4 year old and a 6 year old be able to do if this is their first time being in a shinobi village? (AN: Kakashi is starting to show his lazy side? Sounds almost like Shikamaru… anyways the characters that I start introducing will probably act different than normal….)

What surprised me the most was that when I followed Kagome into a training field, I could barely follow the movements the two were making. They only slowed briefly every few seconds for me to be able to see that they were actually sparring with real katanas. I stood there wondering how two kids who were barely out of their toddler stage were already sparring at the level high level jounins would. Guess this was what the Hokage meant when they were special.

Few minutes passed and it seemed that their young bodies could no longer continue and they stopped and turned to me. The one called Sesshomaru's stare was pretty unnerving. It reminds me almost of the elders of the Uchia or Hyuuga clans who were always stuck up on tradition and not showing emotion…

"So what should I do to help you guys adjust to the life of living in a shinobi village?" I asked, honestly I was no help with these kinds of things but I guess my sensei thought I was the best suited for this job…

"Explain this thing about chakra, ninjutsu, and genjutsu and how to perform them." Sesshomaru ordered. Wow, this kid sure knows how to order people. Guess I should comply and do my job…

"Well, in order to use chakra you have to know the hand signs. Chakra-control is needed to be able to perform even the smallest jutsu. Since you asked me to teach you I guess I could show you the simplest form of learning how to control chakra. Tree climbing. First you make this hand sign, and then you focus your energy into the bottom of your foot and if you apply the right amount of energy, you shall be able to walk up trees with no hand." I demonstrated on a nearby tree watching to see the looks on their faces. Most people when they first see would look surprised or in awe but it seems that these two had either no emotions, know how to control their emotions, or have seen it before…

"Umm Kakashi-san I get that this will help control chakra but wouldn't learning about the jutsu be more useful?" Kagome asked.

"No, because even if you knew how to perform jutsus if you can't apply the right amount of chakra it will fail and by tree climbing you learn how to apply certain amount of chakra to the most hardest place on your body which is the bottom of your feet." A thoughtful look appeared on her face and then she closed her eyes and formed the sign I showed her while walking towards a tree. What surprised me immensely was that she walked up the tree without falling or anything of sort on her first try. I could feel my mouth hanging open.

"This is really easy! I think using my miko powers to walk on water was a lot harder than this…" Miko powers? But aren't mikos the enemy of youkai? And wasn't she a youkai?

"Hnn" I turned towards Sesshomaru and saw that he was also at the top of another tree nearby.

(AN: Sesshomaru can control his chakra just as well as Kagome because of how he had to control his youkai energy before like forming the cloud thing)

"I guess I can start teaching you ninjutsu…" I half mumbled to myself. "To learn ninjutsu and genjutsu though, you will need to memorize the hand signs. They are …"

(AN: too lazy to go explain what happened like all morning… let's just say Kakashi trained them and now both Kagome and Sesshomaru can perform the most basic academy level ninjutsu and genjutsu)

Kagome's POV

***Just after their lunch**

That was the most productive morning I had in like…. FOREVER! At this rate I think I could probably surpass the current genins before even attending the academy. Hehe that would be awesome if I did graduate from the academy at the age of 4.

'Well, considering what we read from the book and what Kakashi-sensei told us, I would think we have a good chance… Though I don't think they will graduate anyone so early though.'

Hey you are alive. Haven't talked to you since breakfast time. So want to teach me anything about my demonic powers? I know you can teach me. Sesshy at least told me that in his annoyingly find out what I'm trying to say speech thing he gives.

'You do know I can never die with you being alive? I'm you by the way. And I guess I could teach you about how we can transform into our youkai state? Though when you do let me out to play please make sure we're in the forest area of our house because I don't think people would take to well to our form and probably start attacking us.'

Will keep that in mind. NOW TEACH ME!

'Well, first get into the forest area! And now concentrate on feeling where the youkai powers lie inside us. When you find it pull it out, and while you're at it open the cage door so I can be in power for once, and YAY!'

Kagome who was on the edge of the training area, at the beginning of the forested area started to turn into a giant dog. Her youkai spread over the whole household, alerting Sesshomaru what was happening and frightening Kakashi who has never felt anything like it before. (AN: there is a barrier around their house that keeps their demonic powers hidden.) Where once stood Kagome, stood a midnight blue, black inu who had a silver crescent moon on her forehead.

The change felt strange to Kagome who has never transformed before but afterwards, she was on four legs looking at the world from a different perspective. Her inner youkai who was mostly locked up in her cage was out to play. Because of how she was still only a pup in youkai standers, her youkai literally acted like a pup and played around in the dirt, which was how Sesshomaru and Kakashi found her.

"WOOF WOOOF WOOF! (SESSHY PLAY WITH ME!)" called out Kagome when she finally noticed them.

"This Sesshomaru will not play like an uncontrolled pup like you when we have guests. Now be good and let your master take control, so we can have a conversation that doesn't involve an out of control inner youkai." Sesshomaru called out coldly.

"Woof woof grrrrrrr (If you must know I'm not out of control and FINE!)" All of a sudden you could see the changes occur and the master of the beast was in control.

Hmm what happened?

'Sesshy told me I was out of control and made me go back to my cage so you could be in control again'

"Woof woof woof woof? Woof woof woof? (Sesshomaru how did you get my beast to go back to her cage? I thought only I had that ability?"

"I'm alpha of this pack so you have to obey me. And that includes your beast. She should explain to you about the workings of an inu pack soon. Now transform back. Kakashi's scent of fear is getting quite bothersome." I grinned a doggie grin to Kakashi and transformed back.

"I thought the hokage were kidding when they said you were youkai but I guess I was wrong…"Kakashi mumbled under his breath, though because of their hearing everyone could hear it.

"YUP! Now you better not tell anyone because I don't feel like having to move when we just arrived here." I gave my most 'innocent' yet 'scary' look that could probably frighten Sesshomaru to a degree.

"I think we should continue on with our training." Sesshomaru stated. I just nodded but when we were just about to start Kakashi interrupted us.

"Um, I was wondering could I spar with one of you guys? It'll give me an idea on how good your taijutsu is and I haven't had anyone that could match my skills in sword fighting in this village…"

"Sure! Sparring with only Sesshomaru gets boring; it'll be fun to spar with you"

We both got into our stances and Sesshomaru stood off to the side to watch. Although we started out slow, testing each other's skills out, soon we were going all out. What surprised me most was that his skills were on par with mine and he could block and counter hits that would leave most advanced youkai lords without their swords. I think even Sesshomaru was impressed. Maybe it was because he used twin katanas that made it possible for him to but I honestly don't care.

After about an hour of none stop sword fighting, we stopped because we were exhausted. Sesshomaru then came over and gave us each pointers on our fighting. (AN: yes, Sesshomaru is still the master at sword fighting and usually he holds back when fighting against Kagome.)

Soon the day was over and it became a routine of wake up, breakfast, train with Sesshomaru, lunch, train with Kakashi on the shinobi stuff, dinner, research in the library, and fall sleep. The month we were given to get used to us becoming a shinobi was very quick and now we were standing once again in front of the hokage, but this time it was Minato and not Sarutobi.

"Well, from what I heard from Kakashi, I think you guys could probably be about chunin level or higher. Do you want me to get some jounins to test you and skip the academy stage or just go to the academy and graduate and all that stuff except quicker than most?" Minato asked.

"This Sesshomaru and his sister talked and we think it is best if we at least went to the academy for maybe a month to get to know more people, and what we would've learned if not for Kakashi and his teachings. But we have a request that we are put into the same classes and that if things get too easy we can take up your offer on the testing and skip the rest." Sesshomaru answered.

"Done. I'll inform the academy teachers now and here are the list of things you will need to buy, and please be at the academy tomorrow morning. The list should say what class you will both be put into." We were then dismissed.

After talking to the hokage, we went to the shopping district to buy our supplies. Only having lived here for a month we were still looked strangely upon by the villagers. What I couldn't figure out was how we both had fan clubs dedicated to us. I mean for goodness sakes I don't even know anyone other than Kakashi, Minato, Sarutobi, and few of the owners of the places I often go to. I'm also pretty sure they don't even know our names. Sigh…. Humans are so strange and annoying at times. Can't believe I was one before… (AN: Kagome's starting to think more like a youkai)

After our little shopping, we went back to our home. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

'Hey, do you think we'll be the youngest to ever go to the academy?'

"GHAAAA!" I jumped at least 5 feet off the ground, not expecting my inner youkai. Sesshomaru who was still beside me just raised an eyebrow and walked away to do whatever he did.

DON'T SCARE THE **** OUT OF ME LIKE THAT!

'hehe… Not my fault I can scare myself like that.' I shoved my youkai back into the cage and went to read until I felt the time to go to sleep. During the last month my spare time was spent either in my room reading or in the library reading. I guess you could call me a bookworm, but knowledge is power and when you know nothing about the world you live in, well you're doomed. And I rather not be. It's times like this where I wonder what the second part of my destiny is…

**Thanks everyone for reading my story. Once again hope you enjoyed it. Sadly I have to warn you guys that I won't be able to update like daily soon because of school and all the AWSOME homework that comes with it…. CURSE YOU HOMEWORK…. Anyways I promise to try and update weekly and promise to finish this story unlike the other story I abandoned a long time ago…. **

**Hope you enjoyed Hidden Destiny so far. :D**

**Ohh and please review….**

**PS I'm trying to figure out an awesome name for the sword that Kagome has…. Please if you have any ideas tell me!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hidden Destiny**

**By xXVampLoverXx**

…**. Still don't own Sesshy or Kagome…. Or any of the other characters…. D:**

**Well, because no one really gave me any ideas on a sword name for Kagome's sword, I shall just make up one…. Well more like find one off google but w/e …**

**Previously**

'hehe… Not my fault I can scare myself like that.' I shoved my youkai back into the cage and went to read until I felt the time to go to sleep. During the last month my spare time was spent either in my room reading or in the library reading. I guess you could call me a bookworm, but knowledge is power and when you know nothing about the world you live in, well you're doomed. And I rather not be. It's times like this where I wonder what the second part of my destiny is…

**Hidden Destiny chapter 4**

**The first day of academy life**

**Itachi's POV**

"Class, we have two new students joining us. Please welcome them and they shall introduce themselves to you now. Could you two please come in now?" The teacher introduced. What? Since when do we get new students in the middle of the year? They probably won't be able to keep up to this class. This should be interesting…

"Sesshomaru Tashio." A semi tall white/silver haired boy walked in.

"Hi. I'm Kagome Tashio." A short black haired girl walked in after. She looked like she was just a little brat though? And I mean like those brats who are literally just out of their toddler stage. What was the hokage thinking about putting her in a ninja class? And Tashio? Never heard of them… unless they're the new family that just moved to Konohagakure…

A riot started when the girl known as Kagome came into the class. After all, this was a class meant for older students. It was one thing having the Uchiha prodigy in it and tolerating him, it was another when two really young kids walk in and no one really heard anything about their family or seen them around the village up till now.

"SETTLE DOWN! Well, because it seems you lot have questions about Kagome, maybe she shall answer a few now so we can continue on into our lessons. Would you please Kagome?" As soon as sensei stopped speaking, bunch of the kids started shouting out questions.

"Sure Sensei. AND YES I'M ONLY 4, and almost 5 in a month! (they were asking about her age none stop) but if you dare think I couldn't beat you all in one move you should watch your step because I will resort to violence if I have to." She threatened. Wow… who knew a 4 year old could be so intimidating… "Any more questions?" she asked innocently… Girls and woman can be very scary when they try…. (_AN: Honestly I find girls are more vicious than guys…. Whoever says us girls are not scary I shall hunt them down :D *evil laugh)_

"You two may go sit down now that there aren't any more questions. Sit next to Uchiha, Itachi. The one with the black hair…" I guess that was to be expected because no one wanted to sit next to me because of me being youngest, well before Kagome came, and me being the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, so I was the only one with two empty seats beside me.

"Now we shall start our lesson of the day…" I tuned out the teacher as he went through one of the more complex ninjutsu that we learn in the academy, but one that I had mastered when I was 4. Instead of drifting off like I usually do I noticed and tried to listen in onto the conversation the two beside me decided to have.

**Kagome's POV**

Grr humans were so annoying… Now I understand why Sesshomaru didn't like them when we were in the feudal era. I sat down with Sesshomaru beside me and after the teacher turned his lesson Sesshomaru decided to talk to me.

"Could you have done any better with intimidating everyone Kaggie?" he whispered so that only those with demonic hearing or was right next to us could hear. His sarcasm was the only thing hinting that he was very amused.

"Nope. They were annoying me and all the yelling was giving me a headache and don't tell me that you weren't getting one as well Sesshy." I countered. Apprently today in class we were learning the bunshinjutsu.

"Hnn. Is this seriously the most hardest ninjutsu that they teach in the academy."

"Apparently so." The bunshinjutsu (clone jutsu) was something we mastered at the very beginning of our training with Kakashi. Guess we were really advanced…"This is going to be a long, long six months of this academy thing… Hey want to leave a clone here and go train in the court yard or something? I'm too bored to listen to the rest of this"

"Hnn. If you can make the whole class fall under the genjutsu for us to be able to I shall comply." AWSOME! Now what genjutsu should I use…

'Well if you're trying to sneak out, I suggest you use one that isn't all so dark and sadistic like you're thinking right now… Who thought that you were the sadistic one when I'm the beast here'

Hush you. Not my fault I had/have the shortest attention span when I am/was little… And also they most definitely earned it from giving me all those glare looks that I'm still getting.

"Are you two trying to sneak out of here?" the Uchiha kid asked. When I turned to look at him he was amused.

"And if we are?" I asked.

"I shall either have to join you or I tell on the teacher." He smirked knowing that I couldn't do anything… well I could but that's beyond the point.

"Fine. Anyways…" I started to concentrate as I weaved my genjutsu. Apparently I had a thing for genjutsu, and I could match an Uchiha sharingan with it, well according to Kakashi… I made it so the genjutsu would make it so Sesshomaru, Uchiha kid, and I could leave, and still look like we are in the class until the bell rang. "It's done. Let's go!"

Sesshomaru and I just stood up and then Uchiha kid just stared at us funny until he noticed no one was looking at us or staring at us funny. We strolled out of the classroom without getting caught. Hopefully no one goes into the classroom and figure out that there is a genjutsu on it, or we'll be in trouble… We walked to the park because there's usually no one it in during this time of day and it was a great place to relax or spar.

"Why did you want to follow us Uchiha?" Sesshomaru started to question.

"It seemed interesting that the two 'new' students decided to ditch without even paying attention to the class. Especially when they seem like prodigies like myself. I just wondered what you would do after you left so I just got myself invited." That last statement was ended with a smirk.

"My first impression of you, arrogant, spoiled child. Wonder if that's the real you or the mask you put up." I looked surprised at Sesshomaru's reply at his answer. Was Uchiha really just acting this way like Sesshomaru did at the beginning? Wonder what his story is like.

"Hn. And how would you know what I hide behind my mask?" Not denying the fact that he just made himself look arrogant.

"You remind me of my past self." Was all the explanation he gave. So I was right.

"Mind telling us of your story? Maybe then you won't have to keep everything hidden inside you? Life is hard but it gets to be impossible if you keep everything hidden." My kind hearted miko side decided to surface now. I don't know if it was the fact that I was giving off a calming aura or the fact that he really needed this he started to explain. His mask becoming shattered and disappearing, well at least to us.

(AN: too lazy to go into the story of Itachi. Let's just say he was always told to be proud and was always pushed to do more and all that junk.)

"…and I guess that leads up to now." Itachi finished his story which took a good portion of the time we gained from skipping class.

"You two could have pretty much identical history Sesshy, Itachi. O I have a great idea Sesshy could I talk to you for like a min?" I asked getting the most awesome idea. Sesshomaru looked at me strangely, but complied. We walked a little bit away and I put up a sound proof barrier with my miko powers.

"What is your idea?"

"Could we maybe make it so he could come live with us and then he wouldn't have to deal with all his clan's elders and whatnot? And if he can't then maybe we could bribe the hokage to allow him to be on our team when we decide to graduate then he doesn't have to deal with much of them?" I gave him the 'puppy-dog' eyes (Ironic… she's a inu-youkai and technically a 'pup' still)

"You really want this don't you." He sighed…

"YES! THANK YOU SESSHY!" In my excitement my barrier dropped and I think some of the jounin and chunin that were nearby heard us, because several moments later I could feel their aura heading towards our way… uh oh… "Umm… I think we should run and hide in our house if you guys don't mind… LET's GOOOO!" I took hold of Itachi's hand and Sesshy's then started to drag them to our house.

**Kakashi's POV**

Hn. Why did I just hear Kagome's yelling? I thought she was supposed to be at the academy right now… Unless she used her genjutsu… This is troublesome… to the academy now I guess.

Using the transportation jutsu, I arrived at the academy in seconds and first thing I noticed was the room that Kagome and Sesshomaru were supposed to be in was covered in a genjutsu and when I dispelled it, the two along with Uchiha Itachi were gone. Who knew the three prodigies were all skippers. Anyways I should go report this to the Hokage and drag the three with me... Now where could they be…

**Kagome's POV**

"Why do I feel like we've been caught? And why does it feel like someone's looking for me… Anyways what do you guys want to do now?"

"I would like to know what you guys were talking about inside your barrier." Itachi stated. Sesshomaru stared at me with the look; I'm not going to explain you do it. I sighed.

"Well, I asked if it would be ok if somehow we made it so you could come live with us and have to deal less with your clan elders. You wouldn't have to keep up your mask here… and I thought you would like to have a break, before they end up making it so you 'break' and go crazy…" I got quieter and quieter and near the end Itachi was straining to hear me. After my little explanation I look at Itachi's face wondering why he didn't reply and he was looking at me stunned.

"You would really do that for me?" I nodded. "Arigatou, I haven't had anyone care that much for me in never… No one could go against my clan elders. They are completely corrupted with power."

"Hn. Youkai, ningen, only major thing common I see between them is the lust and corruption by power. Now do you agree to live with us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I would like to, but won't your clan leader be mad that you guys made the decision on your own without consulting him?" Both Sesshomaru and I smirked at the answer.

"Already consulted the clan leader and he may be standing right in front of you Itachi." I laughed at his expression when he realized Sesshomaru was our clan head. I guess it wasn't really natural to have a 6 year old to be your clan leader but considering that technically we had the mentality of 20 and like…. 600? I guess it makes sense… "and yup Sesshy is the clan leader, so you can stop acting like a fish now."

Itachi shut his mouth promptly after. "I see. Wait. How is Sesshomaru your clan leader and how is it that you guys are the only one in your clan?"

"I guess we should tell you our story? But only if you promise to keep it a secret and not tell anyone about it." He nodded then promised and then I started to tell the tale of about the Shikon no tama, and the miko that traveled through time. I also told about how Sesshomaru and I met each other, how he started to train me on swordsmanship and how I gained Yuzuki, my sword.

During the ending of the story Kakashi showed up but he decided to stay hidden, though with our demonic senses we could tell he was right above us in the trees.

"Kakashi if you want to listen in onto the story again you're more than welcome to, but staying hidden on someone's property while eavesdropping is not good habit." I called out. With Sesshomaru's help I finished the story and then Itachi started to question us, until we were disrupted by Kakashi.

"Now, if you guys are done bonding, I suggest you follow me to the Hokage's office concerning your use of genjutsu and ditching class." Uh oh… Being childish I tried to make a break for it until Sesshomaru caught me and dragged me with them to the Hokage tower.

**Thanks for reading my story. Sorry about the long update wait time thing… but honestly because of school and all the stupid homework I get it's hard to update during the week. But I promise to try and update a chapter at least once a week.**

**Anyways, here are some info I thought you guys would like to know:**

**Yuzuki- Gentle moon**

**Ages:**

**Kagome Tashio -4**

**Sesshomaru Tashio -6**

**Itachi Uchiha -6**

**Kakashi Hatake -12**

**Rookie nine still not born yet**

**Spoiler for a future chapter if you guys want to read:**

"_NO! Let me out of here so I can help with the village! I can stop him from destroying it all. Please believe me!" I shouted. The ANBU guards however didn't budge until an earthmoving growl was heard. _

"_Fine, you can go get yourself killed for all we care." One of them replied. I quickly ran by my house to grab the weapons I thought I would never have to use again. My trusty bow and arrows. Using my chakra to help me get to my destination quicker, I stood on the top of the tallest tree I could get to and fired an arrow filled with my miko powers. It gained the attention of the beast and I called out…_

**Well, here is a little taste of what's going to happen soon in this story and once again thanks for reading. Please review and leave comments or two :D**

**~xXVampLoverXx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hidden Destiny**

**By xXVampLoverXx**

**HEY EVERYONE… opps caps lock on… anyways I'm back with another chapter :D Thank you for those who review my story. Sorry about taking so long on this chapter. I was really busy studying and all that other good stuff like homework *cough procrastinating cough*… and then me having the short attention span of what probably would put a 4 year old to shame, decided I was going to switch between writing this chapter and the one after that… sooo that's my excuse for not uploading this chapter quicker… **

**All I can say is SORRY AND I SHALL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT AS SOON AS I GET IT TO MAKE SENCE… opps caps lock again…. Anyways next chapter should be out quicker than this one… Anyways on with the story!**

**Ohh and I don't own any of Inuyasha or Naruto characters… D:**

_**Previously:**_

"_Now, if you guys are done bonding, I suggest you follow me to the Hokage's office concerning your use of genjutsu and ditching class." Uh oh… Being childish I tried to make a break for it until Sesshomaru caught me and dragged me with them to the Hokage tower. _

**Chapter 5**

**At the Hokage tower (Minato's POV)**

'knock knock' "Hokage-sama, I've brought three class skippers to see you. And I know you're wondering why I didn't just contact the teachers, and it's because of how they skipped." Kakashi informed Minato. Sigh… being hokage takes up too much work. I guess dealing with this is way better than the paper work…

"Come in." In came Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Sesshomaru and Kagome Tashio. I wonder how Kagome made Sesshomaru skip with her… guess it was to be expected because they are way too advanced for the academy. Outwards, I raised my eyebrow in question to the group of prodigies that were just caught skipping. Seeing my look Kagome decided to speak up…

"Umm Minato-sama, well this whole thing is mostly my fault… I got Sesshomaru to agree with me and it's just… Ijustcouldn' _(I just couldn't stand having to learn about clone jutsu when we already learned it with Kakashi) _and…" I held up my hand stopping her from her mumbling that just started to just become random jumble of sounds.

"Honestly, I was expecting something like this to happen soon… but seriously on the first day of your academy day?" I gave them my most amused yet disbelieving look. Kagome looked guilty while Sesshomaru and Itachi stood impassive. Speaking of Itachi, "Itachi how come you were skipping with them?"

"Hn. No reason." Sigh… why does all the Uchiha answer with Hn and other 2 word replies…

"Liar. You threatened me with a non threat to skip with us…" Kagome almost said under her breath…

"Any input Sesshomaru you would like to put in?" I was quite curious on what Sesshomaru's thoughts on this event were.

"This Sesshomaru would like to say instead of going to the academy he has found an idea that might appeal for both us and you. If you are willing to hear." I nodded and indicated he may proceed. "It has come to my attention that the academy level is way below us. And Kagome here has taken a liking to Itachi (Kagome's denial in the background) and it would benefit everyone if we, including Uchiha, if we were taught separately with special training and to make things easier make Itachi come live with us when we become a team. We could do the academy test if we have to, but I think it would be best if our team of genin be kept secret because I'm certain it would be of advantage if no one knew Konoha had a genin team made of prodigies that are around chunin level." I thought about his request and it seemed a real good idea.

"But what will the Uchiha clan elders do when Itachi is told to move out?" I looked through all the possibilities and none were comforting. Sesshomaru just looked like he didn't care about them… sigh. "Your input into this suggestion Itachi? If you are okay with it I'll see what I can do."

Itachi nodded. "If it helps you any mention something about bringing pride and whatever the elders care about when you talk to them, helping boost their egos will probably help. We'll leave everything with you Hokage-sama."

"We shall leave now." Before I knew what happened, the four of them left. GRRR! I'M SICK OF THIS JOB ALREADY!

_**And so Minato got piled in paperwork and the thought of dealing with greedy clan elders. Poor Minato… **_

Right after they left.

**Kagome's POV**

"Um was it a good idea to leave Minato-sama like that?" starting to feel guilty of dumping the responsibility of talking to the Uchiha clan elders to him.

"Hn. Would you rather try and talk to the old greedy people that make up the elder groups?" Itachi asked. I vigorously shook my head and continued on with our walk back to the house.

*Time skip- arrived at the house

"Hey Itachi do you want to start training with Sesshomaru and I right now? And I'm quite sure we could teach you a few things even without a teacher." I said after I received a look that said 'and what will we train on when you're younger than me and probably knows less?' Itachi just shrugged and said fine.

'YAY! We get a new sparring partner!' Cool haven't hear from you in awhile beast. "Let's go!"

After arriving at big dojo.

"Hey Itachi have you started training with weights yet? And also have you tried doing the chakra exercises?"

"Yes, I'm familiar with the chakra exercises and right now I have 10Kg on my arms and 25Kg on my legs."

"Yay! No need for boring basics then! Taijutsu only on the pond that's right outside?" He nodded and I led him to where our pond that we used for training was. It was quite deep, so falling in could be very troublesome.

"Rules?" "Taijutsu only, whoever steps off the water or ends up falling into the water is looser? Ohh and the pond is really deep… which technically because of its depth should be called a lake… Oh Sesshomaru are you going to join in as well?"(_AN: and yes there is a diff between ponds and lakes, and the diff is ponds are shallow while lakes are really deep)_ oppsies forgot about Sesshomaru…

"This Sesshomaru shall watch." I nodded and got on the water and into my defensive fighting stance. Itachi did the same but on the other side. We started out slow, testing each other. Punching here and there, insert a kick once in awhile. After about 10 minutes of it though we quickly got bored and started to really go all out, well at least he did because me being the youkai I'm was a lot stronger and faster.

'Hehe master is becoming more arrogant like Sesshomaru!' Hush beast. Though you do have a point… Stupid unconscious influence… ohh well… Unlike him though at least I only do that when I know I'm right!

'Say's the person that is 5 seconds from hitting the dirt.' What?

_**5 seconds later…**_

"Ouch. How'd you kick me off onto the dirt?" Itachi just looked pointedly at his position which looked identical to mine, and then pointed to Sesshomaru who was now in the middle of the pond/ lake thing.

"Sesshomaru I thought you said you weren't going to join us? And why did you have to kick so hard?" I pouted at him.

"You should've been paying attention, and I believe it is time for Itachi to head back to his clan house, for I sense a presence at the gate." Hearing this I focused on looking for a presence at the gate and found that he was correct.

"Hn. Arigatou for today, and dewamata(see you later). Hopefully the hokage has looked into our request…"

"Douitashimashite (you're welcome). Sayounara(goodbye) Itachi!" I escorted Itachi to the gate where I waved goodbye until he disappeared around a corner with the other person.

After Itachi left, I decided it should be around the time I cooked dinner. With the influence of my annoying youkai, I ended up making raw meat with different spices and sauce to go with it. What surprised me was Sesshomaru actually complemented me on the choice of menu and told me to listen to my inner youkai more. This of course made beastie swell up with pride and pester me non-stop when it was our usual quiet time, where I usually read while Sesshy did whatever he did in his room.

**Because of how I'm trying to get this chapter up for you pplz to read, I decided to end it here …sorry about it being soo short but I'm only using this chapter so the next one doesn't really get all confusing…. And before I forget**

**THANK YOU to:**

**Jin Dante Kazama- for being first to review**

**Black Naruto Shadow Wolf- for giving me ideas that will hopefully appear in the next chapter,**

**And **

**PieShouts**

**Anne Whitehead**

**Yue moon**

**TheIcecreamGeek- **

**For reviewing**

**And everyone who added this as fav story and all that stuff :D**

And also answer to your question:

TheIcecreamGeek: Kyubi next. Ammaright?

xXVampLoverXx: You'll just have to see :D Mwahahahaaaaa

But a hint* do look at the ages of the characters I put in the last chapter

**God I feel soo hyper writing this…. Anyways once again thank youz for reading! Cya when I decide to upload the next chapter.**

**~xXVampLoverXx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hidden Destiny**

**By xXVampLoverXx**

**Hope you enjoy and yah yah I know I don't own anything but the story plot line. Btw because of how I actually wrote this chapter before the previous one if some parts doesn't make any sense please understand XD … I'll probably remake this chapter after when I feel I have the time or something…**

**And yes I have a bad habit of doing things in weird order…. But if I didn't write this chap first I would've lost half my ideas… soooo yaaa…. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Oh and if you guys haven't figured it out usually when someone's talking with ' ' then it's most likely going to be the inner youkai of said person**

**Previously:**

_This of course made beastie swell up with pride and pester me non-stop when it was our usual quiet time, where I usually read while Sesshy did whatever he did in his room. _

**Chapter 6**

Hm. It is time I grabbed the new sword that was forged for Kagome that Midoriko said would be at the mountain. I shall leave as soon as Kagome's asleep. I should be back by midday tomorrow, if everything goes as planned.

'Is master going to allow me out then?' After we are far enough away from the village.

_About 3 hours later_

Finally, Kagome fell asleep. What that girl does and not sleep I have no idea… I left a note on a notepad that now habited the corner of the kitchen table, and ate a quick meal of red meat and grabbed my gear. Walking out of the house, I headed towards the forested area of our house, which was conveniently placed right along the edge of Konoha's walls and towards my destination. Using demonic speed and strength, I jumped over the wall, and ran towards the mountains.

**Flashback**

_Right after Kagome and I were teleported to the era of the shinobi, Midoriko started talking in my head. _

"_Sesshomaru, because you are the protector of Kagome I shall inform you of this. The place I have sent both you and Kagome is actually about 200 years in the future from the time where you ruled. Youkai have hidden away, but in the mountains where you had your hidden fortress, youkai still roam. The sword that you had forged for Kagome recently will be sent there for you to retrieve. And also, it is possible that you will run into some familiar faces that have survived. Oh and just so you know even though you now have the body of a six year old, if you wished you could use your youkai to transform into your elder self to deal with other youkai should you face one. But be warned you can only stay in it for a day max, before you transform back to being whatever your age was before, until you actually become physically what you were before."_

"_This Sesshomaru appreciates your warning. Is there anything else that I should know."_

"_Train hard and try and keep to yourselves, and make sure only a few know about your existence of being a youkai, for the evil that is alive will try and use you." Midoriko's presence vanished as her speech ended. Hn. _

**Now**

Letting my beast take over, I transformed into my true self which sadly wasn't as big as it used to be, but it was much quicker than my humanoid form. After about an hour of continuous running, it felt like I was getting nowhere so I decided to use my light orb. Although the orb stood out in the middle of a pitch dark night, I did not care, for not many people, or youkai could match my speed to catch up to me.

Arriving at the base of the mountain that used to be my domain I noticed the barrier around it. It smelt of kitsune magic, along with dark miko and sorcerers? What has transpired between the 2 century time skip that the youkai were in hiding? And how am I to enter through this barrier…

Transforming back, and thinking this time was better than never to try and transform into previous self, Sesshomaru release a huge amount of youkai. The inhabitants inside the barrier alert from an unfamiliar yet very powerful youkai all either ran towards or away from the youkai they felt.

Transformed back to his previous form Sesshomaru experimentally summoned his poison whip, and sliced through a dozen trees or so. From inside the barrier the youkai gathered looked in awe at the being that most thought had disappeared 2 centuries ago, for only the white inu clan could use the whip, and he was famous for his poisonous one.

"This Sesshomaru will warn you once to come introduce yourselves to him, for he is impatient." Sesshomaru said after sensing the youkai on the other side of the barrier. From inside the barrier although he couldn't really see much, the youkai divided into two almost forming a path down the middle, as if spreading apart for someone. And that was exactly what they were doing.

From the path came out someone who he thought he would only see when he reached the underworld. Inutashio, his sire.

"Sesshomaru. I was wondering when you would come to visit." Inutashio greeted.

"Hn. This one's sire, this Sesshomaru is wondering how you are alive and back from the dead."

"Although I'm forbidden to tell you how I am back alive, I can tell you this. It had something to do with the evil that is approaching. Now you are here for the sword are you not?"

"Hn." I nodded my head.

"Then come. This barrier should allow you in, for it only repels humans and ill-intending mikos and monks. Though sadly I have to say the balance in the world is dying because of the miko being almost extinct." What does the balance in the world have to do with all this? Is he trying to give this Sesshomaru a hint on what the evil has to do about?

Sesshomaru walked up to the barrier, and like Inutashio predicted was allowed a pass. The elder of the two inus then led them to what resembled an entrance to a volcano? Raising an eyebrow at his sire, Sesshomaru stopped along with Inutashio at the entrance.

"As you can guess this is where Totosai's work area is. Sadly though he no longer walks on this plain with us. This cave has been enchanted and a barrier has kept everything and everyone out of it for you. After you retrieved what you came here for I suggest you leave quickly for I sense something happening to your village." With a nod of acknowledgement Sesshomaru went into the cave. What he found there surprised him greatly.

(**AN: Just to clear up some confusion it took Sesshomaru like the rest of the night to arrive at the mountain place, so technically this scene ends sometime in like the morning. And also although I feel bad doing this to you guys but Sesshomaru's little adventure in the cave shall be explained later on. Gomen nasai for the random cliff hanger like thing XD, but you'll really love what will happen next :D)**

**The Morning fromKagome's POV**

'BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP!' 'CRASSHHH!'

"GHAAAAAA! STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" well that went well.

After my little incident with the ever annoying alarm clock which now resembled a mechanical version of a pancake… I got dressed and headed to the kitchen where surprisingly I found the notepad had a note on it.

Gone. Business. Back later.

'Wow he only tells minimum doesn't he' mhmm… Now what to eat for breakfast… 'o RED MEAT!'

No. 'but we only get nutrients from meat…' No I want pancakes because my alarm clock reminded me of them.

After breakfast and several arguments from my youkai, we headed over to the academy. Hopefully sensei isn't too mad at our little stunt yesterday… but honestly who would expect an 4 year old to be able to have the patience needed to be able to sit through a class that they already know everything about…

Arriving to class, I sat next to Itachi who was already there and tried to keep myself occupied until the teacher got there. For some weird reason I kept on getting this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen soon… but me being me, I just spaced out. Then in the distance I could feel a youkai aura. Hmm that's nice.

'Are you sure about that?'

WAIT! A Youkai AURA?

'Which isn't Sesshomaru's either, if that gets you more alerted.'

What's going on that I can feel a youkai aura that is getting closer by the second? I stood up and prepared to ditch class, and investigate until the teacher decided that was the right moment to step in and tell us because of an emergency that everyone is to go to the village square. Using the confusion around me I snuck away from the group to towards the youkai aura, trying to figure out why it kept on bugging something at the back of my brain…

Right as I figured out who the youkai aura belonged to, my plan of gaining his attention was interrupted by an ANBU who jumped down in front of me.

"All children and civilians are to evacuate the village to the underground bunkers. That includes you little child." An ANBU with a bear mask informed me. I shook my head and started to run towards my house except my path was blocked by the bear ANBU again. Although I could go around him, I didn't want to seem hostile and end up getting knocked out.

"Leave me be! I can handle myself!" I was starting to get impatient when another ANBU came up behind me and started to drag me towards the bunkers. I struggled all the way and when I looked I was one of the last ones to be put into the bunkers. The two ANBU stood on guard and I started to yell.

"NO! Let me out of here so I can help with the village! I can stop him from destroying it all. Please believe me!" I shouted. The ANBU guards however didn't budge until an earthmoving growl was heard.

"Fine, you can go get yourself killed for all we care." One of them replied. I quickly ran by my house to grab the weapons I thought I would never have to use again. My trusty bow and arrows. Using my chakra to help me get to my destination quicker, I stood on the top of the tallest tree I could get to and fired an arrow filled with my miko powers. It gained the attention of the beast and I called out;

"SHIPPO! STOP! Why are you destroying this village? As your previous surrogate mother I COMAND you to transform now!" The shinobi watching how I had made the nine tailed fox stop, decided to attack. "NO! STOP ATTCKING EVERYONE!" I was ignored and Shippo not knowing what to do decided to retaliate. I was starting to get fed up with everything, and also the fact that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. My miko powers started to swell up and create an aura around me and the shinobi that were near me, started to back up and away. My anger added to the aura and my demonic powers started to show as well.

"I SAID STOP!" my voice, which had my demonic voice added to it, along with my aura, stunned everyone into turning and looking at me. "I WANT EVERYONE TO GET AWAY FROM THE FOX NOW! AND I WANT THE SAID FOX TO TRANSFORM. NOW!" It seemed like Shippo was fighting an inner force that made him stay in his youkai form. Too bad he his youkai can't fight the need to please his mother, adopted or not.

Shippo was then quickly transformed back into his humanoid form, which was still surprisingly a small boy. Well, he was kind of taller than he used to be… but still smaller than me.

'Well, he has to be considering we are his mother, and I refuse to have him bigger than me!' hehe I totally agree with you on that beast.

"Momma!" Shippo ran towards me and jumped into my arms like the good old days. "I'm sorry momma, but there's this one man trying to control me, and he only backed off because of how you're my momma and my beast will always obey you before anyone else." He sobbed and cried into me, while I just stood there listening to his story and taking it all in. I whispered loving words to him to calm him down, and when he was finally calm enough I asked a question that's been bugging me for awhile.

"Shippo hunny, can you tell me how you're still alive though? I thought I would never get to see you again. Oh and Sesshomaru is around here somewhere… I think" I asked, all of a sudden though I could feel several presence watching Shippo and I with angry to frightened, to curious looks. "actually, how bout you answer that later. First we should restore all the damage that person made. And no I do not blame you Shippo."

_**AN: By the way everyone NO THIS IS NOT THE KYUUBI EVEN THAT WILL HAPPEN LATER ON! Tricked you right? Hehe… well anyways Naruto is still not born yet so it's not like I'll have that event happen… yet… anyways back to the story!**_

I stood up and unsheathed Yuzuki. Now most people would probably wonder why I was unsheathing a sword after the battle was over, but Yuzuki had an ability that no one but me knew about. Not even Sesshomaru knew and he was the one that gave me her. Anyways I set Shippo down and grabbed Yuzuki and started to go in a trance. From the outside all it would look like is a person praying through a sword, but in reality, I was conjuring up Yuzuki's most powerful ability. I call it the _moonlight wish_.

**Sesshomaru POV**

When I arrived back at the village still in my adult form, I noticed Kagome, in the middle of the clearing with Yuzuki out. Then I saw what surprised me the most, she had unlocked it's most powerful spell.

The whole clearing was covered in a bluish glow, which honestly could be described as moonlight. In the centre of it all stood the girl, looking like an innocent wishing something. The strange calmness that came with it lasted only a few seconds as it vanished, the damage that was previously there was gone and anyone who was hurt or killed was healed. I see. So it was Totosai's intenstion to make Kagome similar blades to mine. That means this new blade should be like my Tokijin…

'Master, shouldn't we go help sister from the mob that is start form around her?' Hn. They shall not touch her.

Rushing down to where Kagome was, many of the shinobi were looking to try and defeat her to get to the little kit that was now in her arms.

"What are you doing little girl protecting that DEAMON? He tried destroying all of Konohagakure and you protect that devil?" a unknown kunoichi started to yell. It seemed that she was the type of person that was mostly all talk, rather spend time putting on makeup than training and it was a wonder how she even got to chunin level.

"You should do well to stay away from my imouto (little sister) if you value your life." I said appearing behind Kagome.

"What? That gaki (brat) is your sister? You should punish her for protecting that demon!" Raising an eyebrow, I looked down at Kagome and her little kit.

"I shall do neither for the kit would never try and harm anyone unless controlled, or his family is threatened. From my knowledge he wouldn't have known about Kagome until recently, so he was most likely controlled by a being who held a grudge against Konoha. And you should be honored that my imouto decided to heal and repair all the damage done. Come Kagome."

Putting a hand on Kagome's shoulders I led us past the baka(idiot/stupid) kunoichi and led us back to our compound using demonic speed.

"Sesshy, I have a question how is it that you are back to your elder self? I thought…" I cut off Kagome as I started to transform back to the younger version of myself.

"This Sesshomaru can revert back to his former glory for a days' time once a week. He shall teach you how to revert yourself back later on. Now come, you shall now meet your new partner of sort, along with receiving a new weapon that was forged by Totosai."

"What? How?" Shushing Kagome up, I led us to the forested area on our property where I told the pup to wait.

**XD cliff hanger…. Sorry bout that but honestly wanted to post this up sooo ya…..**

**I would like to thank everyone who review this story so far :D It really helped motivate me :D Honestly I wasn't even planning for this story to become this long but ohh well. Thankz for reading once again :D**

**~xXVampLoverXx**

**This is a random thing I just wanted to do :p**

_**VL: So what are you going to dress up as for Candy's birthday Kagome?**_

_**K: O.o WAIT CANDY HAS A BIRTHDAY?**_

_**Sess: Only you wouldn't know Ka-go-me**_

_**K: Oh? And how would you know Lord I-Know-Everything? And do you even know who Candy is?**_

_**Sess: Hn.**_

_**K: So who is it then?**_

_**Sess: Hn.**_

_**K: … Sesshy….**_

_**Sess: Hn.**_

_**K: You don't know do you?**_

_**Sess: …**_

_**K: *starts rolling on the floor laughing**_

_**VL: umm Kagome? Do you know who Candy is?**_

_**K: Of course! He is the one we celebrate on the 31 of October! RIGHT? Because I'm right I should get a PRIZE!**_

_**VL: umm Sesshomaru could you hand me that bag over there? *evil look**_

_**Sess: *Hands over the bag one of the bags that was beside him and backs away**_

_**VL: Here you go! *backs away… gets out a camera…**_

_**K: *Opens the bag**_

_**GHAAAA! IT'S A SHIPPO THAT STOLE ALL MY CANDY!**_

_**VL: wait… what does that have to do with the little trap thing I put in there?**_

_**Sess: *wonders if the other one was the bag that he should've given to her… opens up the other bag**_

_**And out comes the pie**_

_**Then confetti**_

_**Then a note that says**_

_**HAPPY **_

_**Getting **_

_**Tricked**_

_**By **_

_**Your**_

_**Treat!**_

_**The end :D**_

**And so to all those that go out **_**Trick or Treating**_** aka Celebrating Candy's Birthday, make sure to know what you're going up against when you go up to certain doors of doom :D**

***starts throwing/handing out candy and chocolate out to everyone :D**

**Oki I'm done my randomness now :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hidden Destiny**

**xXVampLoverXx**

**Hey sorry everyone that this chapter took too long. My laptop was being stupid and needed to be reinstalled… and soo I lost all the writing that I did have done . Anyways thankz to everyone who actually still read this thing… and on with the story. **

**O and I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, because if I did own Inuyasha I probably would make Sesshy be the main character somehow :D**

**Previously**

"_**This Sesshomaru can revert back to his former glory for a day's time once a week. He shall teach you how to revert yourself back later on. Now come, you shall meet your new partner of sort, along with receiving a new weapon that was forged by Totosai."**_

"_**What? How?" Shushing Kagome up, I led us to the forested area on our property where I told the pup to wait.**_

**Chapter 7**

**Kagome POV**

What? Totosai forged this sword? Does that mean he's still alive and in this world? And I'm to get a new partner? Soo confused… Why is Sesshomaru telling me this now? And Why wasn't I told this from Midoriko… GRRRRR….

'You know, you're 'bout to give yourself a headache and THAT'S MY JOB NOT YOUR OWN!'

OH HUSH YOU! I'm confused and I'm allowed to think these questions inside MY head if I WANT!

'…FINE! But it's also my head if you think about it.'

Hush beastie… Now why are we going to the forest out back? Wait… is that a minor youkai aura I feel? But why would Sesshy lead me here?

"Bark, bark (Pup, show yourself.)" Sesshomaru called out. Pup? A few seconds later a small cute black pup jumped down from the trees. AAWWWW IT LOOKS ADORABLLEEEE! "Kagome, this pup is your partner; I was told that she is loyal like Kirara was to Sango."

"YAY!" I went up to the little pup and knelt down to look at her more closely. The pup was pure black with 2 red stripes on her cheeks, red ear tips, and her tail tip being red.

"Yip yip (Hi! I'm Shadow.)" Shadow called out. My beast decided to take over from there and shoved me back to speak with Shadow.

"_Bark Bark (We are known as Kagome, and we are your alpha)"_ Shadow as soon as she felt my beast decided to submit to us as alpha which was the way inu's decided who was the leader and who gave orders. As soon as Shadow submitted, my beast receded and I blinked in surprise at how quickly she gave me back control.

'I'm content for now, but I would like to spend more time playing around soon… PLEASEEEEE!' Okay.. ' ohh and listen to what Sesshy is about to tell you…' what?

"Imouto I suggest you listen, but after this incident there will be trouble with the villagers, and I have decided it is best if we talk to the Hokage and make sure our plan is achieved soon, or we shall have unwanted guests continuously camping in front of our door. And also, if you would pup bring 'Gome her new sword." I stared blankly as the black pup jumped back transformed into a bigger version of herself and grabbed a black katana from the top of a tree which I didn't see before. I looked at the sword and instantly felt a connection with it, getting a feel that this was the counter part of Yuzuki. I quickly tied the blade onto my back along with the other blade so it made an 'X' across my back.

"Arigatou gozaimasu (Thanak You very much). Umm I'm afraid though that we already have unwanted guests camping there…." I trailed off as I felt several shinobi auras at the front gates. "Maybe we should go talk to the Hokage now?" He nodded and Shadow transformed back into her puppy self and jumped onto my shoulders. I shifted Shippo onto one arm and started doing the one handed seals of the teleportation jutsu~ that technically only chunins and above are supposed to know~ and teleported to the Hokage tower.

After arriving at the Hokage tower, we were surrounded by few jounin and chunin level shinobi who had to be restrained by several ANBU. It seemed the Hokage was expecting us to come here. Being escorted by the ANBU we were led into the hokage's office where he quickly dismissed everyone else and told us to sit down.

"Now I would like to know what happened out there today." Wow… straight to the point like Sesshy… Never thought he could become this serious… (_AN: let's just say Minato was usually all easy-going whenever they met other times.)_

"Umm here's a watered down version of it. All I can say is that this morning after an hour of waiting at the academy, I felt Shippo's aura and decided to go see how he was still alive… And then these ANBU started to restrain me until Shippo gave out a huge growl… and then well me being the miko and adopted mother of him went to go stop him from destroying the village for no reason… After I calmed down his beast, I figured out someone was controlling him because of how it shouldn't have taken me that much effort to control him… And after he shifted back to his humanoid form I healed/revived/fixed all the damage that had occurred." Hmm that was a majorly watered down version of that tale…

"Shippo?" Minato questioned.

"Shippo here is the kitsune kit I adopted a long time ago." I said holding up Shippo who tried to hide.

"I see. Well, this is going to cause whole lot of problems among the shinobi who were there to witness the battle…Sigh…. Now you did say something about a person trying to control him? Would you have any suggestions? And the reasons?" At this Shippo in a quiet voice decided to answer.

"I think I should tell my side of the story so you understand more… Well, up until awhile ago I was frozen in time you could say in an enchanted sleep on the god tree. Although I was unable to move physically, I was given the ability to see things through my spirit; you could say I was like a ghost. As time went by there were people who could see me, and most were youkai, or people with spiritual power, but because of how my spirit just looked like a child, they didn't bother me. But a few days ago there was this one man who came, and stared at me with his eyes that were red with 3 black weird looking dot things that swirled around. After that, I was forcefully put pulled back into my body and then my beast was awakened. I can't really remember much after that other then when I started to hear Oka-san's voice and transformed back." After finishing his story I hugged him tightly to comfort him.

Apparently the hokage while I was busy comforting Shippo drew up a picture from a file. "Is this what the eye looked like?"

Shippo took one glance at the picture and started shaking. Seeing Shippo shake triggered the maternal instincts inside me and my beast took over. While giving out a low growl that sounded like a purr to calm him down, my beast quickly left the tower, and in record time arrived inside my bedroom.

**Minato's POV**

Red eyes with 3 strange dots swirling around? That sounds a lot like the sharingan, maybe I should try and show him a picture of it and see if it's the same… but who with a sharingan would have a grudge against this village? Looking around I pulled out a file with the kekkei genkai of the major clans in the village and looked through to find a picture of the dojutsu.

"Is this what the eye looked like?" I asked showing it to the little kid. The reaction I got was instant, he started shaking and then Kagome disappeared?

"What is that doujutsu that allowed the wielder to control the kit like that?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"It is the doujutsu of the Uchiha clan. The sharingan, it has the ability to predict an opponent's move, and can create genjutsu. What I'm wondering is who amongst the Uchiha clan would have a grudge big enough to try and control a youkai and destroy Konohagakure…" I trailed off thinking of the history behind the Uchiha clan.

"Sigh, well although I would like the person behind this mess found, there is a bigger issue that has formed because of this mess. Half of the shinobi population who were there and wasn't really fond of how Kagome handled things are trying to hunt her and the kit down. Only thing stopping them right now is the barrier around our manor."

"What do you suggest than Sesshomaru?" I sighed. All this Hokage business was starting to wear me down, even though I haven't been at it long… How did Sarutobi-sama handle this for so long…?

"You could hold a council meeting that explains what happened, and introduces us formally to clear things up. And also it would be best if we were allowed to start our careers as shinobi." I nodded, the suggestions were valid and probably would have the best results…

"I shall set stuff that needs to be done soon. I'll get Kakashi to send you the time and place when it's set. You can go now." I said dismissing him. He nodded and left in a swirl of leaves.

(**AN: BTW Sesshomaru is only like listening to Minato b/c he realizes him as a superior authority figure and he respects him. He still will have his all mighty attitude when dealing with other people like random shinobi that talk to him like that.)**

**Few Days Later- Council meeting**

**Random POV**

In the room where there was to be a council meeting, there was a loud uproar. The representatives from the minor houses that were afraid of the power that was displayed during the event a few days ago were all rebelling to the idea that the strangers were indeed a part of Konohagakure's inhabitants. The Elders of the major houses though, were plotting ways to gain some sort of power from the new clan that was joining.

"SILENCE!" Minato was having a bad day and the uproar was starting to give him a headache. "I shall now introduce the new clan and you shall not try and demand anything of them."

The Tashio clan then were finally admitted entrance into the council meeting room, where pretty much everyone who didn't actually know them on personal basis were surprised it only consisted of 3 children. **(AN: Because of how I never actually described what they were wearing and whatnot I'll do that now… so if you don't really want to read the next part feel free to skip down to my next note)**

The eldest, was a white haired yellow/ember eyed boy who if you looked at from the back could be mistaken as a girl, because of his long white hair which was a low ponytail. He wore a dark red top and black hakama and standard black ninja sandals. He also had a white scarf that covered his lower half of the face and a black haori with the clan crest on the back (a blue crescent moon). He had two swords tied onto his waist and a weapon pouch that was hidden by his haori on his waist.

Then came the girl. She had long black, almost blue hair that was in a high ponytail, and silver eyes. She wore long sleeved black shirt with a beige vest that had the clan symbol on the back, tight grey shorts and standard black ninja sandals with bandages covering her foot. She also had a beige colored scarf covering the bottom half of her face and had 2 swords making an X on her back. She also had a kunai pouch on her thigh and a weapon pouch on her waist.

The youngest child was a boy with bright red hair and green eyes was wearing a light blue shirt and a dark blue pair of shorts, with blue sandals. He was the only one without weapons, and looked the most innocent out of all three.

(**AN: You can start reading again. And also their demonic looks have all been hidden if I haven't already mentioned b4….)**

"I'm the head of the Tashio clan, Sesshomaru." The eldest said. The way he said it was so cold and it felt like the whole world had frozen over and was to bow down to him or something.

"I'm Kagome. And although we may look like we're only little kids I suggest you don't try and get on our bad side, because you will never know what hit you" the girl said innocently with a smirk, which scared pretty much everyone in the council.

"I'm Shippo." And once again he was the only one who seemed normal.

"WHAT? These brats are the ones who hold much power? THAT'S A LIE!" A kunoichi who represented one of the smaller clans shouted out. At her outburst the Tashio clan decided to glare at the said person. Then with a small nod to each other they started to gather up their youkai aura. Then all of a sudden a bright light exploded out from them blinding the others in the room. Then where the 3 children stood, there stood 2 adults and one teen. The said adults looked very regal and of very high status.

"You dare question us." The white haired man who resembled the child Sesshomaru that was just standing in his place.

"WHAT? WHO ARE YOU THREE!" the same loud kunoichi screamed, which caused the 3 disguised youkai to flinch from their sensitive hearing.

"We already introduced ourselves to you, or are you too simple minded to figure out who we are from how we look?" Kagome replied. The Hokage, after recovering from his shock, looked curious at the new forms of the three.

"I would like to ask, how is it that you a guys are now older than you were a minute ago? Is it some sort of jutsu?" Minato asked.

"That I'm afraid I cannot tell you, other than it is a clan secret that will stay a secret." Kagome replied. "Anyways shouldn't we get to the main purpose of this meeting instead of talking about us?" With this the Hokage nodded and addressed the whole council.

"Well, all I would like to say is, that the Tashio clan is to be treated like any other clan and if they see people trying to spy on them or anything of that sort they have my permission to handle the said person any way they want within reason. And now everyone is dismissed but I would like to speak with the Uchiha clan about certain matters…" with that said everyone but the Uchiha clan and the Tashio clan left.

"What do you need to talk to us for Hokage-sama?" the Uchiha clan leader asked.

"Well you see I got a special request from the Tashio clan about Uchiha Itachi being able to graduate early and put into the same team as them. They will also have special training that will make it so they do B and even A ranked missions, and I was thinking if you would allow him to join them?"

"Is there anything else involved?" he asked being suspicious.

"Well, he would have to probably live with the Tashio clan so they can be constantly training."

"Oh? And how is it that the Tashio's can keep up with Itachi in their training?" An elder asked.

"Right now they are around mid chunin level. I had one of my ANBU test them… Honestly right now Itachi would be the one having to try and keep up with those two."

"THAT IS OUTRAGIOUS!" the elders of the Uchiha clan yelled out…

"Well, I'm glad you think that way of this offer," Kagome interrupted. The occupants of the room except for Sesshomaru, was looking at her weirdly, wondering what her objective was. "Hope you enjoy it when word gets out that even though we offered a way for Itachi to probably become the youngest to ever join ANBU you turned it down… Thank you for your time Hokage-sama, I guess Sesshomaru, Shippo and I will just leave now."

"WHAT? WAIT! We didn't mean it that way." The head elder called out. Kagome who had her back facing to them had a small smirk on her lips, which disappeared the moment she turned back.

"Oh? So you're agreeing to this?" Kagome said with an innocent look in her face? The Uchiha clan just all nodded, which then brought a big smile to her face. "GREAT! Please inform Itachi that we'll be expecting him Monday morning at 7am sharp ready to move in and train!"

The elders then were all shocked that they agreed to this request that they were going to try and manipulate to their liking.

"Oh and before I forget please sign this so we have an agreement." Kagome took out a scroll from nowhere and presented it to the elders and the clan leader who just dumbly nodded and signed it. It seemed they were still in shock.

"Momma, are you sure you're not a Kitsune?" Shippo blurted out. His question was replied with an offending hand that decided to mess up his hair and a laugh. They bowed to the hokage and then left.

"Hmm, why do I feel like I forgot to mention several important things with the agreement?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Because you did. Shippo I hope you're happy that you're mother is now officially has the mind of a crazy Kitsune and not of an Inu she is... you did leave a copy of the agreement with the Uchiha so they could read over it right?"

"Mmhhmmm… wait… Hey! I'm NOT CRAZYY!"

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter… Sorry it took soo long . Please review… and just going to say, honestly I feel more pushed to update when it seems like more people actually read this thing… *cough REVIEW PLEASE cough* (: **

**~xXVampLoverXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hidden Destiny**

**~xXVampLoverXx**

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long, long wait… too much stuff I've had to do….**

**XD anyways all I can say is:**

**Hontou ni gomen nasai! (I'm very sorry)**

**And on with the storyyy!**

**Ohh and to answer questions: Shippo has that many tails because technically he was still alive while waiting for Kagome and Sesshy to return. So technically speaking he was still aging, in the however many years he was 'sleeping'… but because he didn't really train for them he can only have that many tails when he is in berserker mode… aka whenever he's controlled… hope that answered your question.**

**I don't own anything of Inuyasha or Naruto ):**

_**Previously**_

_"Because you did. Shippo I hope you're happy that you're mother is now officially has the mind of a crazy Kitsune and not of an Inu she is... you did leave a copy of the agreement with the Uchiha so they could read over it right?"_

_"Mmhhmmm… wait… Hey! I'm NOT CRAZYY!"_

**Chapter 8**

**Monday at 6am**

**Itachi's POV**

'Hmm… How am I to move all my stuff over to the Tashio house…? I wonder if it's possible to use a storage scroll for all this…' I stared at the mountain of boxes that held all my stuff. Somehow Kagome convinced the elders to agree with me moving and pretty much become everything but in name, one of the Tashio. It was quite amusing to see the elders pass out after reading aloud the copy of the scroll that held the agreement. It went something like this:

**FLASHBACK**

"I believe that we shall now read the agreement the Tashio's left us , and find loopholes that shall allow us the advantage?" one of the elders announced after I arrived in the clan meeting room.

"Precede" my father announced. The elder than unrolled the scroll and started to read aloud.

"_**AGREEMENT**_

_**Through this agreement, Uchiha Itachi will now come live with the Tashio clan, where we shall train him to become an ANBU amongst other things. The Uchiha clan is NOT under any circumstances to interfere with his training or to question the methods. They are also not to spy on the daily doings of the Tashio clan. Uchiha clan is also not allowed to demand anything of Itachi or anyone of the Tashio clan and/or try and influence things. Any information involving the Tashio or Itachi is private and can no longer be accessed by those unless the Hokage or the head of the Tashio gives it. Itachi Uchiha, however is allowed to still hold his standings in the clan, and shall not be denied of anything. He is given permission once every month to go spend a day at the Uchiha manor to gain farther knowledge about the Sharingan if needed. The Tashio clan will not be held accountable for the deaths of those who spread bad rumors and try to use the influence over the majority of the population to riot against this contract. If this contract is violated in any way, repercussion of any degree, which is approved by the Hokage, will be given by the Tashio. **_

_**(signatures….)"**_

Long silence….

"WHAT? WE AGREED TO SIGN THIS?" one of the elders shouted. The rest of the room was still stunned by the agreement that they signed. Truth was even I was stunned, and awed by how someone could manipulate this group of old geezers to sign something that totally was against them. The room erupted in a shouting match where everyone started to blame everyone else on how it was their fault for losing their most valuable prodigy to a clan who worshipped youkai, which is ironic if you think about how our clan received the Sharingan….

"QUIET! I DEMAND ORDER IN THIS ROOM!" my father then shouted out. The elders obeyed him and then started to try and gain his approval on demanding the cancelation on the agreement because of how it was very degrading for them if word got out that the Uchiha clan was manipulated into signing this agreement. I then spaced out, not wanting to hear or have any part in the whole conversation… which was short lived when my father decided to involve me into the conversation.

"What do you think about this whole thing Itachi?"

"I believe that canceling this thing would be next to impossible unless they agree to it, which is unlikely. I believe it is in the best interest of everyone if we go through with this…" I trailed off, effectively ending the conversation and walking out of the room. It isn't like they would've involved any of my thoughts in their decisions.

**END of Flashback**

Now here I am trying to figure out how to move all my junk over to the Tashio household… If only there was some sort of way to seal all this in one of those scrolls and move that one thing over instead of moving all this one by one…

'BANG!'

I turned towards the door and no one through the window area near the top of it… weird… the banging continued so I opened the door where I saw a tiny black pup with a scroll tied onto its back. I reached out and grabbed the scroll which also held a note on top of it.

_Thought you might need some help with moving your stuff. _

_Just open the scroll near the stuff you need packed and the scroll should do the rest…_

_Ohh and DON'T open the thing facing towards you or else you will be the one sucked into the thing, so MAKE SURE to open it towards your stuff._

_~Kagome T. _

_P.S. Could you tell Shadow to go do the special errand Sesshomaru told her to do this morning? _

_P.S.S. Shadow is the name of the black pup that delivered this note to you_

I looked up from the scroll, and stared at the tiny pup who was now entertaining itself chasing its tail.

"Kagome wants you to do the errand Sesshomaru told you to do earlier on?" I felt kind of dumb talking to it like it would understand me… but what else was I supposed to do… Surprisingly though it stopped its hopeless goal, and barked at me before dashing off to who knows where. Now to try what Kagome told me open the scroll…

**Sesshomaru POV**

I hope that pup of Kagome's is doing the errand… It wouldn't do any good for us to not have any weaponry when we start training…

'How small pup carry weapons to our den?'…. Sometimes I wonder how idiotic my inner beast can be (_**Lolz… his 'beast' is going to be the less smart one between Sessh and it, with technical stuff…)**_…. The pup can manipulate the shadows… so it could if it was smart use the shadows to carry the weapons here.

'Right…' Anyways, it should be around the time Kagome has to go and pick up Itachi… What should I start making them train in first?...

**Kagome POV**

Hmm… "List to do before starting the day…"

"Get ready… check"

"Send Shadow to Itachi… Check"

"Annoy Sesshy… in a moment or two…"

"Meditate with the new sword… that can wait…"

"Ohh Free beastie from her cage… Cheeck…."

'FINALLLY! Do you know how boring and tiring it is to be in that cage?'

"…and put muzzle on her… check… *muffled noises*

"Pick the breakfast menu… check…"

"Yay! DONE!"

**(Anyways that's how her morning went… and yush I got too lazy to describe the rest…. Well more like I got bored but you get the idea XD)**

**Time skip later on… Itachi's POV**

"Thank you Sesshomaru and Kagome for doing this. But I have to ask who is the little boy around the corner hiding?" I asked staring at the red haired boy that was poorly trying to hide.

"Ohh right, you two haven't been introduced properly yet. Shippo could you come here for a moment sweety?" Kagome called. The little boy cautiously came over and hide himself behind Kagome. "Shippo, this is Itachi who is going to live with us for the next few years or so. Itachi this is Shippo my adopted son. And yes he is the one that I told you about when we explained our past history/adventure. Ohh and KAKASHI I SUGGEST YOU STOP HIDING IN THAT TREE OVER THERE! Seriously every time I open up my senses it's like you're magically there… I suggest you stop hiding in that tree and just come through the front gate because honestly there's 4 youkai who live in this house and can sense you no matter how hard you try and hide yourself…" Kagome ranted at the jounin who appeared sheepishly.

"If you like to spend soo much time on our property perhaps it would be best if you moved in instead of trying to stay hidden with our superior senses and end up with a or two stuck in yourself when we start training. "Sesshomaru inputted. Kakashi and I both stared at him with open mouths not knowing what to say. It wasn't like he was ever open with us and what he implied didn't seem like… well him…

Apparently our expressions were humorous because Kagome was laughing; Shippo was giggling, and well… Sesshomaru had an amused look in his eyes. I looked towards Kakashi and he seemed to have a hard time comprehending what Sesshomaru said and had stupid look on his face.

"If you need to know, Sesshomaru did just say well implied that you could move in as well." Shippo spoke.

"Yup, and you should considering how much time you seem to spend on a tree in our yard… Do you know how many times I had to stop Shadow from attacking you at night because she thought you were spying on us and somehow snuck past the barriers around this place?" Kagome added. Kakashi hearing this looked embarrassed and ashamed.

"Well I guess, if you so insist…"

"GREAT! You'll get the room in front of Itachi's… Opps I forgot you haven't unpacked yet or even been in your room…." Kagome trailed off. She then grabbed both Kakashi's and my hand and dragged us inside and towards the main clan house. Walking through several corridors she stopped in front of two rooms. She opened one and shoved me into it while I assumed she did the same to Kakashi. "Unpack now, and this will be your room. Ohh and be down and outside into the dojo by one or Sesshomaru will probably start getting you to do laps or something not fun! And cause it's about 12 right now you should hurry and unpack! Byez." I heard through the door. I turned around and inspected my room. It was very plain, but very big. I opened up the storage scroll and started to unpack everything. I was surprised when I opened one of the 3 doors leading into the room, one was a giant closet and other a bathroom. And here I thought this house was more of the traditional houses… well at least it looked that way from the outside. I unsealed the storage scroll and started unpacking things that were of importance. Going into a trance I became a 'tornado' in a sense, putting things where I wanted them to and so on. About 40 minutes later I came out of it and looked at my new room. Everything was neat and in its own little area that were mostly labeled. I guess I can now see why my mom always called me a neat freak… not that I would admit it to anyone. Wanting to relax a little before going to train, I looked outside my window to stare into the sky only to see a medium sized black wolf with piles of weapons and other things attached onto its back? What? The black wolf then turned as if it knew I was watching it and gave me a wolf version of a smile with its tongue sticking out and then ran off back towards whatever destination it was going.

I stood there not comprehending for a moment and then realized the wolf looked similar? Where would I've seen a black wolf though….. knowing I only had about 10 more minutes left, I walked out and went towards the dojo.

'cricket, cricket…'

-insert random shuffling of clothing-

…why is it soo quiet…

'WHACK!'

"OUCHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR SESSHY!"

-turns around the corner and peeks at what's happening in the dojo

"Be quiet and meditate like you're supposed to 'Gome." Sesshomaru said with his eyes closed and sitting in a meditating position. "Itachi come and join us, and you better meditate unlike this baka that's sitting across from me." Which was responded by an undignified 'Hey!' from Kagome.

"Question, what is the purpose of meditating?" I asked while sitting down on one of the many mats that were on the ground in the dojo.

"It allows for you to have a better grasp on your chakra and also later on will help you with elemental chakra manipulations…._Kagome get to work before I use the method Kaede used on you…"_ although I couldn't feel any killer intent it caused a shiver to go down my spine at his calm yet threatening voice. I looked at Kagome and saw her eyes widen before repressing a shiver and promptly closing her eyes to meditate. Wonder what she's remembering…


End file.
